Addicted To You
by CarlaHummel
Summary: Kurt nunca pensó que el fuera de esas personas que engañaban a sus parejas y muchos menos pensó que la persona con quien engañaría a Blaine sería el hermano mayor de este, Cooper Anderson. Sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero la lujuria y el deseo que sentía por Cooper superaba a su amor por Blaine. Advertencia por Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que escribo, sé que la pareja que he elegido es poco convencional, pero siempre he querido escribir un fic sobre ellos y al final me he lanzado. Aunque claro, aquí también habrá un poco de Klaine. ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

-Sí, sí, sí... más fuerte. ¡Dame más fuerte!- Kurt gritaba frenético en el baño de aquel restaurante tan lujoso al que habían ido a cenar mientras el hombre que tenía debajo de él, sentado en el váter le envestía cada vez más fuerte siguiendo sus órdenes.

-¿Te gusta esto no es así?- Preguntó el otro con la voz llena de excitación y los ojos plagados del deseo más primitivo y la lujuria más lasciva. -¿Te gusta como mi polla te llena todo? ¿Cómo te follo hasta dejarte sin respiración?

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Kurt no podía decir nada coherente en aquel momento, el placer que estaba sintiendo en aquel momentos más la excitación y el temor de que podían ser pillados lo hacían imposible.

-¡Di mi nombre! ¡Quiero que digas mi nombre!-gritó prácticamente el otro.

Kurt estaba cerca, mucho, muchísimo. Comenzó a masturbarse más rápido y más fuerte al mismo tiempo que sentía su inminente explosión.

-¡COOPER!-gritó mientras se corría por toda su mano y el pecho de su amante.

Cooper siguió embistiéndole fuertemente extasiado por ver a Kurt llegar a un orgasmo, era algo que no se cansaría de ver nunca. Kurt apretó hábilmente sus paredes alrededor del miembro de Cooper haciendo que este llegara dentro de el con un sexy gruñido.

Kurt se desplomó contra el fuerte pecho de su amante escuchando como su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Sabía que se tenía que sentir mal por lo que llevaba haciendo con Cooper, ¡el hermano mayor de su actual novio!, desde hace seis meses, pero por alguna razón siempre que estaba con él se encontraba calmado y cómodo.

El castaño fue el primero en levantarse haciendo una mueca cuando el miembro flácido de Cooper salió de su interior. Mientras se limpiaba pudo sentir la mirada de Cooper.

-Nunca me cansaré de esto-le dijo mientras se colocaba los pantalones. -Hoy ha sido el mejor polvo de todo el mes-Kurt le lazó una sonrisa juguetona mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

-Lo sé. Espero que podamos repetir pronto-le dijo a Cooper mientras pasaba su dedo índice por su pecho aún desnudo hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

-Eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo-contestó el mayor. -Ahora vete, te tienen que estar esperando mis padres y tu querido novio-dijo con una mueca desagradable.

-¡Cooper! Es tu hermano pequeño. No pongas esa cara cuando hables de él.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero sabes que no me gusta compartir- Kurt le sonrió, le dió un beso en los labios y salió a reunirse con la familia de su novio y con su novio, Blaine.

-Cuanto has tardado... ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Blaine con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. La fila que había era muy larga nada más- le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa inocente.

Blaine y él llevan siendo novios casi dos años. Ambos soñaban con ir NYADA después de acabar el instituto, pero sus sueños se vieron truncados cuando ambos recibieron una carta de negación de la universidad. Aun así siguieron adelante y acordaron que se tomarían este año con calma, para pensar las cosas y lo intentarían al año siguiente otra vez. Y lo más importante de todo, Blaine es virgen y está seguro de que Kurt también lo es.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienen pensado hacer ahora? Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que hagan algo productivos durante este año, no quiero que tiréis este año de vuestra vida la basura- les dijo Tiffany, la madre de Blaine.

-Tranquila mamá, ambos estamos buscando trabajo e iremos a clases y demás...-respondía Blaine a su madre.

Kurt desconectó de la conversación cuando Cooper salió de baño y le guiñó el ojo. Vio como se escondía de su familia y se dirigía a la puerta sin que ninguno de los tres lo hayan visto, ya que el resto de su familia pensaba que estaba en el trabajo en aquel momento. Antes de que saliera Kurt le lanzó un beso y Cooper hizo como si lo cogiera. "Es tan dulce cuando quiere", pensó el castaño.

-¡Kurt!... ¡Kurt!- la voz de su novio lo sacó de su burbuja. - ¿Seguro que te encuentra bien? Pareces cansado.

"Cariño, si tú supieras todo el ejercicio que he hecho en ese baño me comprenderías perfectamente" se dijo a si mismo Kurt.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, no es nada.

Blaine asintió ligeramente y los cuatro siguieron la conversación, era sorprendente como Kurt actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su vida fuera normal y no se estuviera acostando con un hombre seis años mayor que él.

-¡Hummel!- Kurt escuchó la estridente voz de su amiga Santana, ella tampoco había sido aceptaba por la universidad a la que había aplicado, así que era como su nueva mejor amiga. -¿Pensando en el primogénito de los Anderson?

Así es, Santana lo sabía, Kurt tenía la necesidad existencial de decírselo a alguien y Santana era la única amiga de fiar que tenía en aquel momento.

-No...-dijo Kurt tratando de disimular mientras jugueteaba con la ensalada de su plato.

-Seguro-le dijo Santana en un tono bastante sarcástico.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Kurt sonó, era un mensaje de Cooper: "hey sexy, ven a mi oficina para que podamos repetir lo de anoche. Te espero en diez minutos".

-¿Es él?- le pregunto su amiga.

Kurt asintió. Se sentía mal por dejar a su amiga pero quería ir con Cooper.

-Anda ve y diviértete. Solo somos jóvenes una vez.

-Gracias, de verdad. Te prometo que te lo compensaré-Kurt gritó prácticamente antes de salir corriendo de la casa de Santana.

Y es que el estaba seguro de que lo que tenía con Cooper era algo era de lo que no se cansaría nunca, al igual que sabía que Cooper tampoco lo haría. Eran adictos el uno del otro.

**Espero que os guste la historia y que me dejéis vuestros reviews para que así me sienta animada a escribir el segundo capítulo. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero de todo agradecer a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme sus reviews y a aquellas que leen el fic pero no comentan, me he llevado una sorpresa al ver la cantidad de gente que lo ha leído. Gracias a todos. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Kurt llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina de Cooper, el mayor de los Anderson era dueño de una gran línea hotelera que estaba situada por todo el país. Aunque su sueño había sido ser actor, descubrió que su verdadero vocación estaba en los negocios, así que desde que acabo la universidad, tres años atrás, con la ayuda de sus padres y algunos socios había abierto una línea de hoteles de cinco estrellas por todo el país que prosperaba cada vez más y más.

-Hola, cariño, tomémonos todo el tiempo que quieras, tengo toda la tarde libre…-Kurt dijo mientras entraba en el despacho de Cooper sin darse cuenta que alguien más estaba allí.

-¡Hola, Kurt!-le dijo Blaine animadamente, a Kurt casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, puesto que él se estaba dirigiendo al mayor de Anderson. -¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Para qué quieres que nos tomemos todo el tiempo que queramos?

Blaine, obviamente pensó que su novio se estaba refiriendo a él, ni por un momento se pasó por su cabeza que las palabras de Kurt fueran dirigidas hacia su hermano mayor.

-Mmmm… p-pues a salir de compras, obviamente-mintió Kurt de la mejor forma que pudo. –Te recuerdo que tardas más en elegir tus corbatines que yo en elegir mis complementos de invierno.

-¡Oh, sí!-Blaine se acercó a él. –Que bien me conoces-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. –Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mmm… pues bueno, la verdad…-Kurt no sabía ni que decir en aquel momento, quería la tierra se lo tragase.

-Él ha venido aquí a hacerse una entrevista de trabajo conmigo. Necesito un nuevo asistente y quien mejor que alguien conocido y que es de fiar-Cooper, que había estado contemplando toda aquella escena divertido, intervino por primera vez.

-Kurt, eso es genial. ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho?-la sonrisa de Blaine era enorme, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había entre su novio y su hermano.

-Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa-Kurt lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

Cooper carraspeó la garganta en señal de molestia para que ambos se separaran.

-Ok, ya entiendo-dijo Baine tras separarse del beso. –Me voy para que los dos habléis de lo que tengáis que hablar- Blaine salió por la puerta y no había pasado un segundo desde que se marchó cuando Kurt estalló en carcajadas.

-Casi nos pilla-dijo mientras se reía.

-Menos mal que mi ágil mente y mi intelecto nos sacaron de esta-ironizó Cooper mientras se acercaba a Kurt. –Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar la entrevista de trabajo.

-Espera… ¿hablas en serio?-preguntó esperanzado Kurt.

-En un principio no, pero ahora que lo pienso, sería genial tener un asistente y más si es uno que me puedo follar cada vez que quiera por todo este despacho-la lujuria y el deseo empezaban a apoderarse de ambos. – ¿Te imaginas? Tenerte aquí todo el día para que cumplas mis deseos, nuestros deseos. Poder hacerlo sin tener que escondernos en un apestoso baño y sin tener que sacar excusas baratas a mis padres o a Blaine. Podría llevarte de viaje a mis hoteles sin ningún tipo de pretexto, solo diré que necesito a mi asistente. ¿No te gustaría eso?-Cooper estaba ahora prácticamente encima de Kurt, sus labios se estaban rozando. Pero ambos sabían que el juego no había acabado.

-Me encantaría-Kurt sonrió enormemente-Así que entrevístame. Ahora.

-De acuerdo-dijo Cooper con una sonrisa juguetona. –Señor Hummel, cuénteme sobre usted-Cooper se echó hacia atrás y apoyo las manos en su escritorio para así poder contemplar a Kurt.

-Pues me llamo Kurt Hummel, tengo 18 años, llevo saliendo con mi novio Blaine Anderson durante casi dos años pero desgraciadamente le estoy engañando con su hermano mayor, Cooper Anderson, un sexy, fuerte y deportista dueño de una línea hotelera que me da todo lo que su hermano menor no me puede dar. El me quitó mi virginidad y me hizo dejar de ser un niño inocente-mientras hablaba con la voz más sexy posible, Kurt se iba acercando lentamente meciendo sus caderas, como sabía que le gustaba a Cooper, se detuvo justo en frente de él.

-¿Y q-que espera de este t-trabajo?-el autocontrol de Cooper estaba a punto de desaparecer. Joder, Kurt era la cosa más sensual que había en la tierra, aún se preguntaba cómo Blaine había podido aguantar casi dos años sin follárselo, era demasiada tentación, su hermano sin duda tiene que ser un hombre muy fuerte o estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Pues busco ganar dinero y tener una estabilidad pero lo que más deseo es contentar a mi jefe para que así no me despida-Kurt ahora le estaba susurrando las palabras a Cooper en el oído. –Haré todo lo que me pida, todo, todo, sin excusa.

-V-veo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, señor Hummel.

-Por favor, llámeme Kurt-el castaño esparcía ahora suaves besos por el cuello de su próximo nuevo jefe.

-¿Y cuáles son sus mejores dotes?-Cooper puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo empujo entre sus piernas de manera que las erecciones de ambos se tocaron.

-Pues tengo muchas, pero mi amante siempre me dice que mi mejor dote es mi expresión oral-le dijo Kurt mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del traje que llevaba Cooper. –Me dice que tengo una boca privilegiada que sin duda me abrirá puertas en el mundo y que siempre lo dejo complacido.

-¿Ah s-sí?-Cooper prácticamente gimió al sentir como la mano de Kurt empezaba a acariciar su dura erección.

-Se lo puedo enseñar ahora mismo-le dijo Kurt para después bajarle los pantalones del todo.

-Hazlo. Ya. Tu jefe te lo exige-todo el autocontrol de Cooper se había esfumando, el mayor empujó a Kurt hacia abajo mientras empezaba a desabrocharse su camisa.

Kurt sonrió perversamente al ver a Cooper desesperado por una mamada suya, pero el todavía no había acabado.

-Mmm… señor Anderson que grande es usted-Kurt paso sus manos por las piernas de Cooper. –No sé si podré cumplir esta tarea, me costará mucho. Mi boca es tan estrecha.

-Kurt, por favor, ya, chúpamela ya-Cooper estaba gritando de desesperación, en ese momento dio gracias a su arquitecto por sugerirle paredes insonorizadas para su despacho. Tomó a Kurt por el pelo y llevó hasta su dolorida erección.

Kurt pasó su nariz por todo el pene de Cooper, amaba su olor, virilidad en el estado más puro.

-Me encanta como hueles-le dijo Kurt mirándolo desde abajo con sus largas pestañas. Pasó una vez más su nariz por todo el pene de Cooper soltando aire caliente por la boca en la punta.

-Y a mí me encanta como me la chupas, así que hazlo y así los dos estamos contentos-dijo Cooper con los ojos cerrados por la excitación.

-Está bien, tú ganas-a Cooper no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kurt ya tenía metido su pene en su boca. Cooper solo pudo gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, "Dios, este chico tiene talento" fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Kurt estaba chupando cada vez más fuerte, su lengua se enroscaba en la punta del pene de Cooper mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba sus testículos y con la otra le sujetaba las caderas para que Cooper no se pudiera mover.

-Kurt… por favor, déjame…-el castaño enseguida entendió la petición de su amante y se apiadó de él, apartó la mano que estaba en la cintura de Cooper y este empezó a embestirle la boca, primero despacio y luego aumentando el ritmo.

-Joder, Kurt. ¿Cómo es que puedes tomar tanto?-gimió Cooper mirando hacia abajo, hipnotizado por como su pene entraba y salía expertamente de la boca de Kurt sin que este se atragantara o se quejara. Se estaba acercando, lo sabía… solo faltaba un poco más.

-Kurt, sexy, estoy cerca… mucho-Kurt gimió en aprobación y empezó chupar más fuerte y más rápido, provocando un grito de placer de Cooper y que su cuerpo callera en el frío escritorio. Cooper levantó la cabeza y vio como Kurt seguía chupando de manera eficaz, llevándolo a uno de los orgasmos más increíbles de su vida. Volvió a apoyar las manos en el pelo de Kurt, invitándolo a probar más, quería que lo probara todo.

-M-me vengo… ¡KURT!-gritando su nombre Cooper llegó en toda la boca de Kurt, quien gimió al sentir el gusto del semen de Cooper derramarse por su garganta, el castaño siguió chupando hábilmente, exprimiendo a Cooper al máximo, llevándolo a un estado de éxtasis, incluso pudo ver como lloraba de placer, dos cristalinas gotas salían de sus ojos. Kurt siguió chupando hasta que Cooper lo tuvo que apartar por la hipersensibilidad en su miembro.

-Joder, Kurt…-Cooper solo pudo decir eso, el castaño le había dado la mejor mamada de su vida.

-Estás delicioso, me muero por probarte otra vez-dijo Kurt mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus carnosos labios. –Entonces, ahora que ha visto mis cualidades… ¿Tengo el trabajo?

-Joder, sí-suspiró Cooper aun sintiendo estremecimientos del orgasmo por su cuerpo.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana-Kurt le dio un beso antes de salir. Tenía que ir con Blaine de compras, a pesar de que él quería quedarse con Cooper, se lo había dicho a su novio.

* * *

-¿Qué tal con Cooper?-le preguntó Blaine mientras se sentaban en una cafetería del centro comercial.

-Muy bien, digamos que le he dado la mejor entrevista de su vida-Kurt sonrió para sus adentros.

-Entonces, ¿te ha contratado?

-Obviamente, no hay nadie que se resista a mí-le dijo Kurt a su novio con una sonrisa. "Y mucho menos Cooper Anderson".

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, con smut del bueno, xD. Espero vuestros reviews, me motivan mucho. **

**Intentaré actualizar mañana. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y la estéis disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hi again! Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, estuve bastante ocupada todo el día. Pero bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews y a las que leen la historia pero no comentan (que por lo que puedo ver son muchos).**

**Casi se me olvida, voy a responder a algunas dudas y sugerencias que me han dejado las lectoras.**

**Reebeca Aranda y Candy Criss: **este será un fic donde la pareja principal será la de Kurt y Cooper , aunque el personaje de Blaine será también importante.

**Candy Criss y Karla Hummel-Kiryuu:** ambas me habéis pedido celos, una donde el que tenga celos sea Blaine y otra donde el celoso sea Cooper, pues tranquilas que hay para las dos. Blaine y Cooper se pondrán muy celosos el uno del otro… ;)

**Y ahora sí os dejo el tercer capítulo del fic. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Kurt emocionado.

-Muy en serio-le respondió Cooper con una sonrisa en su boca.

-¡Cooper eso es genial!-Kurt se lanzó a los brazos de Cooper. El mayor de los hermanos Anderson le había invitado a Nueva York, la ciudad de sus sueños, ya que tenía que realizar algunos asuntos de trabajo allí. –Dios, como me alegro de ser tu asistente.

-Yo también me alegro-Cooper lo abrazó por la cintura y ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran un pareja. –Ok, ahora vienen las noticias no tan buenas-Cooper sonrió con ternura al ver la cara de preocupación de Kurt. –No es nada, lamentablemente solo vamos a tener dos días para nosotros solos, Blaine y mis padres viajarán a Nueva York también.

Kurt puso cara de desaprobación, y en verdad no lo entendía, Blaine era su novio, tendría que estar contento por pasar unos días con él en la mejor ciudad del mundo, pero por alguna razón el solo quería estar con Cooper, con nadie más.

* * *

¿¡Viajamos en primera clase!?-la sonrisa de Kurt no podía ser más grande en aquel momento.

-Sí, no podía permitir que viajaras en clase turista tu solo-le dijo Cooper con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me gusta esa idea-Kurt se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su jefe. –Muchas gracias.

-Ya me lo recompensarás en el viaje.

-No lo dudes.

* * *

Kurt estaba maravillado, nunca había viajado en avión, y nunca en primera clase. Sin duda no olvidaría esta experiencia en su vida.

-Me encanta-le dijo a Cooper mientras se sentaban en sus asientos.

-Sabía que te iba a encantar-ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos y esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el avión despegó. No llevaban ni una hora de viajes cuando Cooper agregó sutilmente: -Kurt, sexy, me aburro, creo que es hora de que me des mi recompensa por viajar en primera clase.

-Está bien-dijo Kurt que entendió perfectamente lo que Cooper quiso decir. –Vamos al baño, quiero hacerte ver las estrellas.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a los baños del avión, no eran muy grandes, pero ellos se las arreglarían, lo habían hecho en sitio peores, como por ejemplo en un puesto de fotos de un centro comercial, Cooper aún se preguntaba cómo no los habían pillado aquel día, los gemidos de Kurt eran sobrecogedores.

Se encerraron en el mismo cuarto y minutos después leves gemidos y gruñidos llenaron el silencio del baño de caballeros.

-"Señoras y señores, le informamos que el avión efectuará su aterrizaje en veinte minutos, le rogamos a los pasajeros que vuelvan a sus asientos."

-Mierda Cooper, date prisa…-dijo Kurt entre gemidos al escuchar el aviso.

-Ya voy, no me presiones-Cooper empezó a embestir más fuerte a Kurt, llevándolo a ese punto de éxtasis que ambos ansiaban.

-Más fuerte, más rápido-gemía Kurt sin control.

-Dios, me encanta cuando me ruegas que te lo haga más duro-Cooper hizo lo que Kurt le dijo, y el sonido de las pieles chocando se hizo más fuerte. Estaba seguro de que si alguien entraba al baño o pasaba por allí los escucharían.

Kurt estaba cerca, así que utilizó su truco para hacer que Cooper alcanzara más rápido el orgasmo, apretó sus paredes alrededor del miembro de Cooper haciendo, de esta manera, que ambos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos salieron del baño prácticamente corriendo hacia sus asientos, los únicos que quedaban libres, a medida que pasaban por los pasillos observaban como la gente los miraba, y sí, Cooper sabía que ellos se imaginaban lo que estaba pasando en el baño. No todos los días en los aviones se ven a dos jóvenes salir del baño una hora después, sudados y con la ropa revuelta.

Al aterrizar Cooper le vendó los ojos a Kurt.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kurt intrigado al sentir como Cooper le vendaba los ojos.

-Bueno, todavía no han acabado las sorpresas, digamos que estos van a ser los dos mejores días de tu vida.

La limusina encargada por Cooper, en la que se encontraban ambos arrancó en dirección al centro de Nueva York. Después de quince minutos de viaje y con Kurt preguntando si se podía quitar la venda cada treinta segundos llegaron a su destino final.

-Ahora te voy a quitar la venda-le susurró Cooper a Kurt en el oído. Le quitó la venda de los ojos suavemente no sin antes darle un suave beso en labios.

-OH DIOS MIO-gritó Kurt al ver donde estaban. –No me lo puedo creer… muchas gracias Cooper-el castaño se lanzó a los brazos de su amante y lo besó fuertemente, sorprendido como nadie se giraba para verlos de mala manera, se notaba que ya no estaban en Ohio, Nueva York era otro mundo. -¿Cómo pudiste conseguir reserva para el Plaza?-preguntó curioso Kurt mientras miraba el imponente y lujoso edificio que estaba en frente de ellos.

-Bueno, ser el jefe de una línea de hoteles tiene sus ventajas-ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, desconectando del mundo y del ruido, solo existían ellos en aquel momento. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos.

-Buenas señor, ¿cuáles son sus maletas?-la voz de uno de los empleados del hotel los sacó de su nube.

-Oh sí, perdón, son aquellas de allí-dijo Cooper señalando las maletas que estaban en frente de la limusina que los había traído.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano, algo que nunca habían hecho, y siguieron al hombre que los guio hasta su lujosa habitación. Al entrar Kurt se quedó boquiabierto, la habitación era mucho mejor de lo había imaginado. El suelo estaba recubierto por lujosas alfombras de cálidos colores que combinaban a la perfección con las paredes y las cortinas, las cuales iban a dar a una gran terraza donde se podía contemplar el centro de Nueva York en todo su esplendor. Los muebles y decoraciones eran sencillos pero elegantes. El baño era como cinco veces el de su casa, con un jacuzzi que sin duda utilizaría con Cooper. Y en medio de la habitación se encontraba su cama, una cama matrimonial con lujosos tendidos, en el techo, justo encima de su cama, había un gran espejo.

-Desde luego has pensado en todo-dijo Kurt mientras señalaba de forma sutil primero el jacuzzi, luego la cama y por último el gran espejo que había sobre ella.

-Por supuesto-ronroneó Cooper-Vamos Kurt, no me digas que nunca has soñado con hacerlo en un jacuzzi, además, imagínate lo sexy que sería mirarnos en el espejo mientras te hago el amor, tú de piernas abiertas y yo entre tus piernas, tomándote duro.

-S-Sí, sería genial-gimió Kurt al imaginarse aquella escena.

-Ok-sonrió triunfante Cooper-Pero por mucho que quiera hacerlo ahora mismo tenemos que descansar, mañana va ser un día agitado y hoy no hemos descansado mucho en el avión.

Kurt se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo que habían hecho, aún se sorprendía de como Cooper podía arrastrarlo a hacer aquello, el, cuando era virgen, juró que nunca lo haría en lugar públicos, que eso era antihigiénico, pero ahora incluso le resultaba excitante el riesgo que corrían cada vez que lo hacían en sitios públicos.

Ambos se pusieron ropa cómoda y se tumbaron en la cama, al principio era algo incómodo para ambos, nunca había pasado juntos una noche entera, ambos estaban separados, en extremos opuestos de la cama, pero sin darse cuenta se fueron juntando hasta que Cooper abrazó a Kurt por la cintura y este apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente en la misma posición, Cooper se despertó el primero y sonrió al ver a Kurt, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le brindaban el olor a Kurt junto con las lociones que utilizaba. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensó. Con un pequeño gemido Kurt se despertó, besó el pecho desnudo de Cooper y lo miró a los ojos:

-Buenos días-dijo.

-Buenos días, Kurt-le respondió Cooper mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara. –Vamos, prepárate que hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado.

-Claro, tienes razón-Kurt estaba convencido de que Cooper hablaba del trabajo.

-Sí, tenemos solo un día hasta que venga mi familia y tenemos que disfrutarlo.

-Pero, ¿y el trabajo?

-A la mierda el trabajo, soy el jefe, puedo hacer lo quiera-Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada y fue a ducharse.

Una hora y cinco cambios de conjunto de Kurt después ambos salieron de hotel a explorar la ciudad, fueron las zonas más emblemáticas de la ciudad, y comieron en un lujo hotel que quedaba dentro de la Estatua de la Libertad. Bien entrada la tarde regresaron al hotel.

-Gracias por todo Cooper-dijo Kurt mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-Ha sido un placer-Cooper su tumbó al lado de él.

-Cooper-le susurró Kurt en el oído.

-Dime.

-Creo que va siendo hora de estrenar la cama de verdad. ¿No crees?

-Joder pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-dijo Cooper que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre Kurt y besarlo salvajemente.

Cooper preparó suavemente a Kurt, suave y delicadamente mientras lo besaba por todas partes, quería que Kurt recordara aquel día por siempre. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir a él le importaba Kurt.

-Cooper, ya, estoy listo-dijo Kurt entre gemidos.

Cooper sacó sus dedos delicadamente del interior de Kurt mientras arrastraba su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Kurt, provocando los gemidos y temblores más sexys que ha visto y escuchado en su vida. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Kurt y lo penetró lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez y la estrechez de Kurt. Una vez que lo hubo penetrado por completo dejó que su cuerpo callera hacia delante, de modo que los pechos de ambos se tocaban.

Kurt pasó sus uñas por toda la espalda de su amante y finalmente se aferró a sus hombros, Cooper lo envistió lentamente, algo que nunca había hecho, el sexo entre ambos siempre era salvaje y rudo. Ambos siguieron con ese ritmo mientras compartían besos y caricias y se observaban el uno al otro. Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Cooper colapsó sobre Kurt, con su miembro todavía dentro del castaño. Los dos estaban adormilados, y después de unos minutos de silencio, Kurt dijo en un susurro:

-Cooper… te quiero.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

Ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cooper se despertó el primero de ambos aquella mañana, observó complacido como había dormido encima del castaño con su miembro aún dentro de él, con un gemido lastimero salió de Kurt y empezó a repartir suaves besos por todo su cuello.

-Kurt, es hora de levantarse, mi familia llega dentro de dos horas y creo que tendríamos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo al máximo.

-Está bien, más te vale que valga la pena-dijo Kurt tratando de sonar enfadado y fallando en el intento.

Cooper, al ver que Kurt no se levantaba, lo alzó en sus brazos y se lo llevó al baño.

-Cooper, suéltame… ya sabes que no me gusta que cojas en brazos-Kurt se retorcía en los brazos de Cooper.

-Tranquilo, sexy, ya hemos llegado-dijo Cooper mientras se paraba en frente del jacuzzi. -Creo que deberíamos disfrutarlo, ya que después te tendrás que ir a una habitación con mi hermano-Cooper puso una cara de disgusto aunque Kurt no alcanzó a verla.

-Buena idea-Kurt se escurrió de los brazos de Cooper y se metió en el jacuzzi, disfrutando del agua caliente y las burbujas. Cooper fue detrás de él.

Pasaron varios minutos sin hablar, besándose y descansando en los brazos del otro, sin tener sexo, algo no muy usual en ellos.

-Cooper, creo que tendríamos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer-Kurt rompió el cómodo silencio que había entre ambos.

-Tienes razón-Cooper sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando el castaño.

-Lo que dije… es lo que siento, de verdad-dijo tímidamente Kurt.

-Y yo, me he dado cuenta en este viaje de lo que siento por ti-Cooper levantó suavemente la cara de Kurt para que ambos se miraran. –Te quiero-repitió, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Kurt.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cooper estaba evitando el tema, pero sabía que quería decir Kurt.

-Tú lo sabes-Kurt conocía muy bien a Cooper. –Me refiero a Blaine.

-Por más que me duela decirlo, tienes que seguir con él-dijo Cooper en un susurro.

-N-No te entiendo.

-Kurt, no puedes dejarle, llevas siendo su novio desde hace casi dos años, tú lo quieres. No puedes dejarle hasta que no tengas claro que sientes.

-Entones… esto que tenemos…¿se acabó?-preguntó temeroso Kurt.

-¡No!-dijo Cooper levantando el tono de voz. –Ni de broma, sigamos disfrutando de esto mientras dure.

-Tienes razón, disfrutemos-dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Cooper.

Después de una hora y media de jacuzzi y una sesión de sexo mañanero Cooper y Kurt salieron de baño con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que tanto como su relación como la de Kurt con Blaine iban a cambiar, no sabían si para bien o para mal, pero como ya habían dicho tenían que disfrutar el momento.

Cooper y Kurt se estaban besando en la cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Cooper… ¿se puede?-"Mierda" pensaron ambos. –Soy Blaine, ¿está Kurt contigo?

-Mmm… si, está aquí-dijo Cooper entrecortadamente. –Espera un momento, ya te abro-ambos se colocaron su ropa, que estaba algo revuelta, antes de abrir a Blaine.

-¡Hola!-dijo Blaine alegremente. -¿Por qué no me abríais?

-Estábamos terminando asuntos de trabajo, nada más-dijo Kurt que se acercó a besar a Blaine.

Cooper veía esa escena con molestia, nunca había sentido algo así.

-Mis padres ya están en su habitación y yo ya he visto la nuestra-dijo Blaine. –Aunque no entiendo porque la de Cooper, que está solo tiene cama matrimonial y la nuestra no.

-Lo siento Blainie, pero no quedaban más reservas-dijo Cooper triunfante. "Cooper piensa en todo" pensó Kurt mientras evitaba que se le saliera una carcajada.

-Qué lástima-exclamó Blaine. –Kurt, ¿puedes venir a hablar conmigo? Es importante-Blaine estaba muy serio.

-C-Claro-asintió Kurt algo nervioso por el cambio de actitud de su novio, Cooper también lo noto. "¿Nos habrá descubierto?" pensaron ambos.

Cooper y Kurt se miraron con cara de preocupación antes de que el castaño abandonara la habitación con Blaine.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, alguien llamó a la habitación de Cooper.

-Kurt, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Nos ha descubierto?-dijo Cooper algo desesperado al ver la expresión perdida del castaño.

-No, no es eso-dijo Kurt mientras entraba a la habitación, Cooper se relajó enseguida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión?

-Blaine está listo-Cooper se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. –Quiere que me acueste con él esta noche.

* * *

**Final impactante, ¿verdad? ¿Qué creéis que hará Kurt? ¿Qué le dirá Cooper? Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible (mañana o dentro de dos días) para que lo averigüéis.**

**Espero que todos disfrutéis esta noche de los Teen Choice Awards, yo, personalmente quiero ver a Lea y Chris ganando otra vez. (:**

**Nada más, solo deciros que espero vuestras queridas reviews para que me den inspiración. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejáis reviews y a los que leéis sin comentar. Me inspiráis mucho. **

**En este capítulo las letras en **_**cursiva**_** van a ser los pensamientos de Cooper.**

**Nada más, disfrutad del capítulo. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Kurt gimió al sentir dos dedos moverse en interior, tocando justo en su próstata mientras le besaba el cuello dejándole marcas muy visibles.

-Por favor, ya, házmelo ya-rogó el castaño.

-Joder, Kurt, eres perfecto. No sé cómo hemos podido tardar tanto-le susurró Blaine en el oído con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo penetró lentamente, disfrutando de la calidad y la estrechez de Kurt. Una vez que estuvo dentro del todo empezó a embestir al castaño lentamente.

-Blaine, más rápido, no soy de cristal, no me voy a romper-gimió Kurt.

Blaine soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír a su novio e hizo lo que le dijo, ambos gemían fuertemente, Blaine agarraba a Kurt por la cintura mientras el castaño le enterraba las uñas a su novio por toda la espalda, ambos dejándose marcas bastante visibles.

Después de varios minutos a un ritmo demoledor Kurt empezó a sentir ese calor tan familiar en el estómago, estaba a punto de llegar y sabía que Blaine también lo estaba, hacía los mismo ruidos que Cooper cuando se estaba acercando, así que utilizó el mismo truco que utilizaba con el hermano mayor de su novio, apretó sus paredes haciendo temblar y gemir más fuerte a Blaine para segundos después llegar en su interior, al mismo tiempo que Kurt.

Blaine salió de Kurt y se tumbó a su lado, el castaño se arrastró por todo el cuerpo de Blaine y le lamió el semen que había quedado en su pene y en su estómago, el moreno lo miraba hipnotizado, como si su novio le estuviera dando el mejor espectáculo de mundo, y en verdad lo era. Una vez que Kurt acabo con su tarea besó a Blaine haciendo que se probara a sí mismo.

-Te amo-dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo volvió a besar, aunque no le contestó ya que en aquel momento no sabía lo que sentía. Se acostó dando la espalda a Blaine, pensando en la charla que había tenido con Cooper unas horas atrás.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

-Blaine quiere que me acueste con el-le dijo a Cooper lo más suave que pudo, con la esperanza de que no lo escuchara, aunque Cooper si lo escuchó, claramente.

Todo se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaban, una sensación de calidez y rabia invadió a Cooper, eran celos y él lo sabía muy bien.

-Dile que no estás preparado-dijo Cooper sin mirar a Kurt.

-No le puedo decir eso, fui yo quien le dijo que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-Mierda Kurt, ¡y para qué le dijiste eso!-Cooper levantó su tono de voz.

-¿Cómo que para qué le dije eso?-Kurt ya estaba gritando. –Se lo dije porque me importa y porque en aquel momento no teníamos nada tú y yo. Perdona por no ser un adivino.

-Pues vete y acuéstate con él-los celos de Cooper estaban a flor de piel.

-¡Eso haré!-Kurt lo miró decepcionado. –Ya veo cuanto te importo, menos mal que me querías.

-¡Y te quiero!... Y quiero también a Blaine-Cooper se acercó a él. –Y por eso quiero que lo hagas, porque sé que el lleva preparándose para esto desde que estáis juntos como novios.

Kurt sonrió pero a la vez se sintió culpable, no sabía que Cooper quisiera tanto a Blaine y no quería ser el quien destruyera esa relación.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

* * *

Kurt sintió como Blaine lo abraza por la cintura y pegaba su pecho a su espalda, ambos se durmieron abrazados aunque con distintas sensaciones de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Cooper se levantó de la cama muy temprano por la mañana, no se pudo quitar de la mente a Kurt y a su hermano en toda la noche, no pudo dormir prácticamente nada y los celos que sentía en aquel momentos eran enormes, nunca había sentido algo así. Y es que pensar que alguien más le había hecho el amor a Kurt le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de destruir todo lo que se le pusiera delante.

Estuvo dando vueltas por toda la habitación e intentando rellenar informes y contratos para su trabajo, pero seguía sin poder quitarse a Kurt de la cabeza, dos horas después alguien tocó su puerta. Era Blaine. Perfecto. Cooper tuvo ganas de pegarle en toda la cara al ver la sonrisa que traía.

-¿Qué tal hermano mayor?-preguntó Blaine mientras entraba en la habitación.

-He dormido un poco mal-dijo Cooper intentando sonreír y ser lo más amable posible. -¿Tú qué tal?

-Yo tampoco he dormido mucho-Blaine puso una sonrisa pícara y Cooper tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no estamparla su puño en su cara

-Así que por fin te has acostado con Kurt.

-Sí-dijo Blaine. –Ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, Kurt ha estado increíble, cualquiera pensaría que no es virgen.

"_¿Y tú quién crees que le ha enseñado todo lo que él sabe?"_ pensó Cooper.

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada de lo que hicimos?-Blaine lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué iba yo a querer saber lo que haces con Kurt?-Cooper hizo una mueca de asco.

-No sé, tú siempre me has dicho que te pida consejo o que te cuente que tal me va en mi vida sexual.

"_Eso fue antes de empezar a tirarme a tu novio todos los días desde hace seis meses"_

-O-Ok...¿qué posición adoptasteis? ¿Pasivo o activo?-preguntó Cooper esperanzado en que Blaine dijera que él había sido el pasivo, no Kurt, no podía concebir a alguien más follándose a Kurt que no fuera él.

-¡Ow! No me esperaba algo tan directo-exclamó Blaine. –Pero si lo quieres saber… yo fui el activo.

"_¡Mierda! Se lo ha follado." _Cooper tuvo que arrugar fuertemente dos informes de su trabajo que tenía en la mano hasta que sus manos estaban rojas para no pegarle una paliza a Blaine. Por suerte Blaine estaba dándole la espalda y no vio lo que su hermano hacía.

-La verdad que me encanta ser el activo, creo que le voy a decir a Kurt que adoptemos las mismas posiciones siempre que lo hagamos-dijo Blaine como si nada. –Lo suyo es un don natural.

"_Y tanto, joder."_

-M-Me alegro de que te haya gustado, esa posición es genial-dijo Cooper intentando sonar lo más normal posible, aunque por dentro los celos y la ira lo estaban consumiendo. Estaba claro que no iba a aguantar mucho más sin explotar.

-¿Y… que más hicisteis?- siguió Cooper, ya puestos a hablar, se quería enterar de más cosas.

-Pues no mucho más-Cooper suspiró de alivio, la tortura estaba acabando.

-Bueno, en realidad… me hizo algo que me dejó con la boca abierta.

"_Joder, Kurt, ya podrías haberlo hecho mal anoche"_

-¿El qué? ¿Sexo oral?-Cooper preguntó temeroso, el mejor que nadie sabía el talento que Kurt tenía con su boca.

-No exactamente…-Blaine se excitó al recordarlo. –Cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo… bueno.. el.. me lamió…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo?-Cooper ahora aparte de estar celoso estaba desesperado.

-Me lamió… ya sabes… mi corrida de mi pene y mi estómago… es lo más jodidamente sexy que he visto en mi vida-dijo Blaine con vergüenza y excitación a partes iguales.

Con esto, Cooper ya tuvo suficiente, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, diciéndole a Blaine que tenía que atender una llamada, aunque en realidad se dirigía la habitación de Kurt. Tocó la puerta con fuerza y furia.

-Por Dios, ¿quién toca la puert…-a Kurt no le dio tiempo a acabar de hablar porque en cuanto abrió la puerta la boca de Cooper lo atacó de manera salvaje y sin piedad. Cooper alzó a Kurt quien instintivamente pasó sus piernas por la cintura del empresario, el más mayor los guio a ambos hasta el cuarto de las lavadoras, que estaba vacío.

-¿Disfrutaste mucho anoche? ¿No?-le preguntó Cooper mientras se quitaba los pantalones y desabrochaba los de Kurt. –Por lo que me ha dicho Blaine, te folló hasta que no pudisteis más-Cooper no dejó responder a Kurt, en parte, porque no quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Blaine te lo ha contado?-dijo Kurt entre besos desesperados. -¿Quién le cuenta eso a su hermano?

-Yo le dije que me lo contara-susurró Cooper contra el cuello de Kurt.

-¿Y por qué?

-Eso da igual-gruñó Cooper. –Lo que importa es que te folló y tú después le lamiste toda la polla. Dime Kurt, ¿quién sabe mejor? ¿el o yo?

-La verdad es que los dos sabéis muy parecido, aunque tu tiene un toque algo más salado-dijo Kurt con su habitual sarcasmo, que estaba presente incluso en momentos como ese. Ante esa respuesta Cooper volvió a subir a Kurt en sus brazos y esté hizo lo mismo que antes, rodear la cintura de Cooper con sus piernas.

Cooper nunca antes había hecho o sentido algo así, los celos lo inundaban en aquel momento, y las respuestas que le daba Kurt no ayudaban en nada.

-¿A sí? Pues vamos a averiguar ahora quien te folla mejor, si él o yo-Cooper prácticamente se enterró en Kurt, y al sentir que el castaño seguía medio abierto por culpa de Blaine se enfureció más y sus embestidas fueron más profundas.

-Dime Kurt, ¿quién te lo hace mejor?-le susurró el oído. Kurt solo podía gemir, nada más. -¿Quién?

-Joder, me encantas cuando estás celoso-gimió Kurt. Cooper aceleró sus embestidas, sabía que Kurt lo estaba haciéndolo rabiar a propósito pero eso no impedía que cada vez se sintiera más enfurecido.

-No tienes ni idea de lo celoso que estoy de mi jodido hermano menor-le dijo Cooper entre besos y mordisco en el cuello que se mezclaban con los que Blaine le había dejado.

-Imaginar cómo se enterraba en su interior, como gemía de placer, como se la chupaste, como lo besaste, como te marcó el cuerpo me pone jodidamente enfermo-gritó Cooper, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Siguió embistiendo a Kurt de forma ruda durante varios minutos, no había nada romántico en eso, para Cooper aquello era una toma de posesión, una recuperación de lo que es suyo y que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, se lo podría quitar. Los orgasmos de ambos eran inminentes. Se estaban acercando a la vez, como siempre.

-No me has respondido, sexy, ¿quién te lo hace mejor?-cada palabra de Cooper iba seguida de una envestida en la próstata de Kurt.

Kurt gritó de placer, no se pudo contener más, Cooper se lo estaba haciendo como nunca antes, tenía que ponerlo celoso más veces.

-Dime, Kurt. ¡Dime!-Cooper también estaba gritando, era un sorpresa para ambos que no los hubieran pillado.

-¡Tú!... ¡Cooper!-ambos llegaron a la vez, teniendo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

-No lo olvides nunca Kurt, solo yo te puedo hacer sentir así. Blaine no. Solo yo-le dijo Cooper una vez que ambos bajaron de su orgasmo.

* * *

**Espero que os hayan gustado los celos de Cooper. Tan posesivo, es demasiado sexy. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**


End file.
